This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:    B4G Beyond 4G    CQI Channel Quality Indicator    C-RNTI Cell Radio Network Temporary Identifier    CoMP Coordinated Multi-Point    DMRS Demodulation Reference Signal    ePDCCH enhanced PDCCH    CRS Common Reference Signal    CSI Channel State Information    DCI Downlink Control Information    DL Downlink    eNB eNode B (Base Station)    IC Interference cancellation    IRC Interference Rejection Combining    LTE Long Term Evolution    MCS Modulation and Coding Scheme    MIMO Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output    MU-MIMO Multi-User MIMO    PDCCH Physical Downlink Control Channel    PDSCH Physical Downlink Shared Channel    PRB Physical Resource Block    RRC Radio Resource Control    RRM Radio Resource Management    SIC Serial Interference Cancellation, Successive Interference Cancellation    UE User Equipment    UE_id UE identification
One document of general interest herein is 3GPP TSG RAN WG1 Meeting #58, R1-093239 Shenzhen, China Aug. 24th-28th, 2009 Agenda item: 15.2, Source: LG Electronics, Title: Multi-layered Rate Control for SIC-based CoMP.
Another document of general interest herein is: Distributed Inter-Cell Interference Coordination based on Rate Splitting, Chia-Hao Yu and Olav Tirkkonen, Wireless Communication Systems (ISWCS), 2010 7th International Symposium, pgs. 711-715, 19-22 Sep. 2010.